The Trap Gender
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hinata jatuh cinta pada seorang seorang cosplayer tampan dengan nama samaran KumaQi. Pertemuan mereka di rental komik membuat mereka berteman dan bersahabat. Tapi siapa sangka jika Hinata menganggap dan percaya hal yang beredar dari Internet kalau KumaQi (Uzumaki Naruto) itu seorang perempuan. Ia begitu panik dan menganggap dirinya sendiri lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **THE GENDER TRAP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 OF 2**

 **.**

.

 **FF ini adalah FF yang muncul dari kegalauanku terhadap seorang cosplayer asal China bernama Kumaqi. Dia gantengnya tujuh turunan, bahkan dia lebih tampan dari karakter anime sungguhan. Tapi setelah tahu kalau dia seorang perempuan, hatiku hancur karena PHP. Seharian aku dan temanku mencari beberapa bukti kalau dia laki-laki asli. Bahkan kami berdua berdiskusi tentang fisik dan leher KumaQi yang keliatan macho. Dadanya yang datar, pinggangnya yang lurus. Mungkin aku lebay tapi seriusan aku patah hati :3**

.

.

.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis penggila anime dan penggemar cosplay. Walaupun ia suka semua hal-hal yang berbau cosplay namun Hinata masih tak punya keepercayaan diri untuk menjadi seorang cosplayer. Ia hanya melihat dan mendatangi semua event cosplay bersama sahabat karibnya, Sakura. Ia dan Sakura sering datang ke Harajuku untuk melihat para cosplayer yang beraksi sesuai dengan karakter anime yang mereka perankan. **Harajuku** adalah wilayah populer tempat anak muda berkumpul di sekitar Stasiun JR Harajuku, Distrik Sibuya, Tokyo, Jepang. Lokasi komunitas kostum ekstrim (cosplay) ini meliputi kuil meiji, Taman Yoyogi, pusat perbelanjaan Jalan Takeshita, Departement Store Laforet dan Gimnasium Nasional Yoyogi.

Cosplay adalah sebuah wadah yang menurutnya serba tidak mungkin. Hinata pernah begitu menyukai seorang cosplayer yang memerankan Sata Kyoya dari anime Wolf girl and black prince karena ketampanannya. Tapi, ia terkejut ketika mengetahui pemeran Sata Kyoya adalah seorang wanita. Shock, tak percaya dan sedikit menggelikan. Sejak saat itu Hinata tak yakin jika pria tampan dalam dunia cosplay adalah seorang pria yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata, lihat bukankah mereka karakter anime yang kau suka?" ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Sebuah gerombolan orang yang berpenampilan seperti pria yang menampilkan karakter dari anime Psyco Pass di Taman Yoyogi.

"Ah benar, Sakura ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin berfoto dengan mereka." ajak Hinata girang. Sakura tersenyum mengikuti saran sahabatnya.

Kalau Hinata mau jujur, pemeran cosplay Psyco Pass ini sangat tampan apalagi yang memerankan Shinya Kogami. Dia yang paling tampan daripada yang lain. Namun Hinata di Harajuku ini, ia tak mau menyimpulkan jika ketampanan hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki asli tapi perempuan pun bisa menjadi tampan. Banyak sekali para wanita yang jatuh cinta kepada para cosplayer tampan yang sebenarnya wanita. Aneh tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh berfoto denganmu?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Seorang yang memerankan Kogami itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Boleh," jawabnya ramah. Hinata terbelalak, mendengar suara pemeran Kogami. Suaranya besar seperti laki-laki tapi tidak jarang juga sosok perempuan yang memiliki suara besar. Postur tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi, apalagi ia juga tak memiliki jakun. _Dia pasti seorang perempuan,_ batin Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau bisa memfotoku?" pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan senang Hati.

Hinata mulai mengumbar senyum di depan kamera ponselnya. Deg, tiba-tiba pemeran Kogami melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Hinata dan menaruh dagunya yang ramping di bahu Hinata. Glek, Hinata menelan ludah. Pipinya memerah, entah kenapa ia begitu malu. Tak hanya itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan mau meledak. Kontak fisik mereka tak hanya itu saja, cosplayer itu juga menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Hinata. Ekspresi Hinata yang awalnya santai dan alami kini berubah menjadi sedikit kaku. Senyumnya pun terkesan dipaksakan karena shock. Tak hanya Hinata yang terkejut, Sakura pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. _"Sugoi, serasi sekali mereka," batin Sakura_. Setelah usai memberikan mengambil beberapa gambar, ia menyerah kan poselnya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan," gumam sosok yang berperan sebagai Kogami ditelinga Hinata. Deg, degup jantung Hinata semakin tak beraturan. Darimana orang ini mengetahui namanya. Tak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata heran. Sosok cosplayer itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"KumaQi, ayo cepatlah. Kita harus mengunjungi tempat yang lain," seorang temannya mengajak sosok itu untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf aku harus pergi, bye," ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Sepeninggal pemeran Kogami yang memiliki nama samaran KumaQi, Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Darimana dia bisa mengetahui namanya? Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau dilihat dari fisik, ia tidak tinggi seperti teman cosplaynya yang lain. Kulitnya juga terlalu halus untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Sakura, menurutmu pemeran Kogami itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap sosok itu dari jauh.

"Menurutku dia perempuan," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Oh begitu ya."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata singkat.

ooOOoo

Langit malam begitu gelap, Hinata berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan Teiji untuk meminjam beberapa komik kesukaannya di sebuah rental komik. Cuaca begitu dingin, walaupun sudah berpakaian tebal dan menggunakan syal serta sarung tangan, rasa dingin itu masih menusuk tulangnya. Hidungnya mulai memerah. Hinata bergegas memasuki rental komik demi sebuah kehangatan. Rasanya begitu lega ketika ia bisa merasakan hangatnya udara sebelum ia mati kedinginan diluar. Setelah mengembalikan komik, Hinata berjalan menuju rak dengan tumpukan komik Shonen. Ia mengambil beberapa tumpuk komik Kuroko No Basuke dari rak. Ia ingin membaca di tempat sambil menikmati hangatnya coklat panas pesanannya.

Sebelum membaca, ia penasaran dengan sosok cosplayer yang berfoto dengannya tadi pagi. Berhubung rental komik ini difasilitasi wifi, Hinata ingin mencari informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya cosplayer yang bernama KumaQi yang memerankan Shinya Kogami. Hinata membuka situs pencarian terkenal. Ia mengetik keyword KumaQi cosplayer Japan. Sedetik kemudian muncul beberapa gambar cosplay, matanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok cosplayer yang tak asing. Orang yang berfoto dengannya tadi siang. Ia membuka sebuah gambar dan mengklik situs yang terpampang di samping foto KumaQi. Kebetulan sekali situs itu menjelaskan biodata lengkap KumaQi. Hinata melongo sesaat. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba untuk tak percaya jika sosok tampan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Apa lagi KumaQi juga sangat cantik jika memerankan karakter anime perempuan.

"Ya Tuhan, dunia semakin terbalik," gumam Hinata. "Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku. Ahh sudahlah." Hinata tak mau menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Hinata menyeruput coklat hangatnya sambil membaca komik kesukaannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu?" tanya seorang tiba-tiba. Ketika Hinata mendogakkan kepalanya, ia terpaku. Orang ini adalah KumaQi si perempuan cosplayer.

"Ahh tentu saja, silahkan," ucap Hinata mempersilahkan. Orang yang memiliki nama samaran KumaQi itu duduk di depan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Aneh, dia masih tetap saja berdandan sebagai seorang laki-laki daripada perempuan. Apa sekarang ia juga melakukan cosplay. "Kau KumaQi, cosplayer itu kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit memberanikan diri.

"Iya benar, ternyata kau masih ingat denganku," jawabnya ramah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tadi siang membaca nama yang menempel di seragammu."

"Ahh benar juga," jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata memperhatikan KumaQi membaca Komik KnB, sama seperti dirinya. Perempuan didepannya itu memakai hoodie putih berbalut jaket jeans, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Deg… deg… deg… jantungnya kembali berdetak aneh. Ini gila, Hinata merasa sudah gila, kenapa dia seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan perempuan. Orang di depannya memang tampan tapi ingat dia perempuan. Apalagi mata safirnya itu begitu tajam dan terlihat gentle sekali. Jangan-jangan dia sudah menjadi gadis lesbian.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa kau selalu berpenampilan seperti laki-laki?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Jika Hinata ada kesempatan, ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada " _KumaQi jangan pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti itu jika dihadapannya. Jika seperti itu, aku semakin menganggap kau laki-laki."_ Itulah kalimat yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa?" tanya KumaQi bingung.

"Kau ini kan perempuan, tapi kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian laki-laki. Jujur saja kau lebih tampan dari laki-laki sungguhan," celetuk Hinata sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Ahahaha benarkah aku lebih tampan dari laki-laki sungguhan?" tanya KumaQi yang memiliki nama asli Uzumaki Naruto.

Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya laki-laki bukan perempuan, hanya saja wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan membuat penggemar cosplay internasional bingung dengan gendernya. Ia bahkan sengaja mengatakan kalau dia seorang perempuan di salah satu fanspage yang di kelolanya namun disisi lain ia mengisi data pribadinya di akun facebooknya sendiri berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun Ia ingin tahu apakah ribuan penggemarnya akan menjauhinya jika tahu kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan. _If you love someone very much, will you care about the gender ?_ itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Dan benar banyak diantara mereka yang kecewa dengan pengakuannya. Ia tak menyangka jika perempuan didepannya ini juga percaya kalau dia seorang perempuan. Apakah gadis ini tak bisa membedakan antara fisik laki-laki dan fisik perempuan?

"Iya benar, bahkan kau lebih tampan dari karakter anime yang sesungguhnya. Para pria pasti akan iri padamu," ucap Hinata polos.

"Mungkin ini adalah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padaku," jawab Naruto ramah.

"Penampilanmu benar-benar menipu KumaQi, lihat dadamu rata, lehermu juga besar seperti laki-laki, suaramu juga besar tapi memang kau kurang tinggi. Wajahmu juga cantik. Dunia memang tak adil," keluh Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto sembari memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau perempuan tapi wajahmu cantik sekaligus tampan. Aku juga merasa kau lebih cantik dariku."

"Ahahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah jangan dibahas, jika kau sudah tahu aku perempuan. Bisahkah mulai sekarang kau berteman denganku?" ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Gadis cantik bermata lavender itu tersentak, namun seseSaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia membalas jabatan tangan Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Tentu saja, mulai sekarang kita akan berteman," ucap Hinata ramah. Memiliki banyak teman adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan apalagi jika teman itu adalah seorang cosplayer lumayan terkenal di Jepang.

Begitulah awal kisah pertemanannya dengan seorang yang Hinata ketahui sebagai seorang perempuan. Sejak pertemuannya di rental komik, kedekatan keduanya semakin melekat. Hinata dan Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membaca komik kesukaan. Dan sampai pada suatu hari Hinata meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemaninya semalaman di rumah karena kedua orang tua Hinata bepergian di luar kota. Naruto tak keberatan, selama ia bisa membantu orang lain pasti akan ia lakukan dengan perasaan tulus. Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri tegap di depan pintu rumah Hinata sembari memencet bell beberapa kali. Dua menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Hinata hanya membalut tubuh sexynya dengan sebuah handuk putih polos. Wajah Naruto memerah melihat pemandangan vulgar yang disuguhkan Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Qi-chan. Aku pikir kau tidak datang," jawab Hinata girang.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu kalau aku akan datang," jawab Naruto sambil menunduk karena ia malu melihat lekuk tubuh Hinata yang hanya berbalut handuk. "Apa Sakura juga ke sini?"

"Tidak, Sakura lebih mementingkan urusan pacarnya daripada aku. Sejak berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura sedikit melupakanku. Tapi syukurlah aku punya sahabat baru."

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai dua. Di setiap dindingnya dihiasi oleh wallpaper cantik bergambar bunga Sakura. Tak hanya itu saja banyak foto-foto Hinata mulai dari kecil sampai dewasa terpampang jelas disetiap sudut ruangan. Mata safir Naruto memandang Hinata yang berada di depannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. _Apakah, Hinata juga selalu berpenampilan seenaknya sendiri di depan Sakura?_ Jujur saja tubuh Hinata adalah tubuh ideal setiap wanita dan tubuh wanita idaman para pria. Tidak munafik, semua pria juga menyukai perempuan bertubuh sintal, salah satunya Naruto.

"Qi-chan, aku mandi dulu. Kau bersantailah sambil melihat televisi," ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengambil remote televisi yang tergeletak dimeja. Ia mengganti saluran berita ke saluran sepak bola. Naruto adalah seorang pria, jadi wajar kalau ia begitu menyukai sepak bola. Kamar mandi Hinata jadi satu dengan kamar tidurnya, dari luar pun Naruto bisa mendengar gemericik air yang membasahi tubuh Hinata. Sepuluh menit berlalu, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Spontan mata biru Naruto yang indah melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Pria tampan sekaligus cantik tampak begitu shock melihat Hinata telanjang bulat dihadapannya. Naruto reflek mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya mulai panas dan memerah.

"Hei Hinata, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu dihadapanku? Ayo cepat kenakan handukmu," protes Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ehh, kenapa Qi-chan? Kita kan sama-sama perempuan," jawab Hinata enteng. Gadis cantik itu mengambil baju dari almarinya.

"Walaupun begitu, tak seharusnya kau berpenampilan seperti ini dihadapan temanmu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, dihadapan Sakura pun aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dia tak pernah protes. Hanya kau yang sedikit cerewet hehehe."

Andai saja Hinata tahu kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki, Naruto yakin Hinata akan berteriak dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi dihadapannya. Naruto tak ingin selalu seperti ini, cepat atau lambat ia akan mengaku pada Hinata kalau dia adalah laki-laki. Tes… tes… dua tetes darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ini sungguh memalukan, kenapa ia harus mimisan setelah melihat seseuatu yang vulgar seperti itu? Naruto mengambil sebuah tissu dari atas meja dan mengusapkan ke lubang hidungnya.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah memakai bajumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya sudah, kau ini aneh sekali." Hinata melihat Naruto membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut melihat dua lubang hidung Naruto yang penuah dengan tisu yang sudah berwarna merah. "Qi-chan, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku memang selalu mimisan setiap waktu, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

ooOOoo

Hari sudah mulai larut, mata Hinata pun sudah mulai mengantuk. Banyak hal yang Hinata dan Naruto lakukan. Mulai dari bermain catur, bermain mahyong dan bermain game bersama. Keduanya terlihat senang, jika mereka mau, mereka bisa melanjutkan permainan sampai pagi tapi kondisi mata sudah tak bisa dikompromi lagi. Hinata sudah beranjak tidur, ia menarik selimutnya yang tebal untuk menghagatkan tubuh.

"Qi-chan," panggil Hinata manja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau tidur dibawah? tidurlah disampingku. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, jujur saja ibu selalu menemani aku setiap tidur. Jika aku sudah terlelap, ibuku baru kembali ke kamarnya."

Glek, Naruto mulai menelan ludah. Tidak, ini bisa gawat. Bagaimana bisa insting prianya bertahan lama jika disuguhkan hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi Hinata hanya mengenakan tanktop merah muda dan celana pendek. Tapi ia kembali ingat bahwa dimata Hinata dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Baiklah, dia akan melakukan apapun yang Hinata katakan dan tak mungkin pertahanannya akan runtuh hanya sekedar hal-hal seperti ini. Naruto tak banyak bicara, ia mulai menaiki ranjang dan mengenakan selimut yang sama dengan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata berhadapan, mata indah keduanya saling bertemu. Untuk ke sekian kalinya jantung Hinata berdegup kencang setiap berdekatan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih pun mulai memerah.

 _"_ _Dia… Kumaqi-chan, sungguh tampan. Apa dia benar-benar seorang perempuan?"_ batin Hinata.

"Kumaqi-chan," panggil Hinata lirih. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya perihal gender Naruto yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia takut jika orang ini akan tersinggung dan marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah malam. Lebih baik tidur."

Hinata memalingkan wajah dan tidur membelakangi Naruto. Sepersekian detik Hinata mencoba mengatur nafas dan jantungnya agar kembali normal. Ia juga mengibas-ibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang ia rasakan. Selama memejamkan mata, Hinata berkali-kali meyakinkan hatinya jika Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai Kumaqi adalah wanita. Jadi ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita.

 _"_ _Tidak boleh, dia itu perempuan, Hinata!"_ batinnya.

ooOOoo

Suara burung dipagi hari yang cerah menambah keceriaan dunia ditemani sang surya. Gorden jendela Hinata berkibar karena tertiup angin, cahaya matahari menembus lapisan bening di setiap sudut kerangka jendela. Tampaknya sinar matahari membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Saat matanya terbuka, ia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Naruto yang tampan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat jika ia sedang tidur. Ya Tuhan, wanita ini benar-benar tampan. Siapapun perempuan yang ia melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang seksi dan merah membuat ia tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Lagi-lagi jantungnya bertingkah abnormal.

Hinata tak mau terlarut dalam perasaannya. Ia segera bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Gadis bersurai ungu berlari menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air berkali-kali. Ia seolah ingin menyadari dirinya sendiri bahwa Kumaqi adalah wanita bukan pria. Tapi sepertinya… sepertinya ia jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu. Hinata kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menyambar ponselnya. Tangannya menekan beberapa tombol dan melakukan sebuah sambungan. Hinata tak mau Naruto mendengarnya, jadi ia pergi keluar kamar. Tak ada orang lain yang Hinata hubungi kecuali Sakura. Ia ingin mencurahkan segala isi hatinya.

"Halo, Hinata-chan ada apa?"

"Sakura tolong aku. Aku mohon, sepertinya aku mulai tak normal," rengek Hinata sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Apanya yang tak normal Hinata? Tolong jelaskan lebih detail."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Ku…Kumaqi-chan," ucap Hinata malu.

"Apaa?! Hinata kau ini sadar atau tidak, Qi-chan itu perempuan. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya!" Sakura berteriak histeris, tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu tolong bawa aku ke psikiater Sakura-chan. Dia selalu tampan dimataku. Aku benar-benar gila !"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **THE GENDER TRAP**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Aku tak menyangka jika FF dengan ide abal ini banyak yang suka. Apalagi 1 chapter dapat 30 lebih review dan 20 lebih Favorite.**

 **Terima kasih banya Minna-san, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Karyaku tidak ada apa-apanya jika tidak ada kalian. Terima kasih banyak :)**

 **Oh ya FF ini tamat di Chapter 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata tenanglah, kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu dalam dirimu sendiri. Mungkin saja kau hanya terlena dengan wajah tampannya bukan berarti juga kau mencintainya."

"Mungkin kau benar," ucap Hinata singkat.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Mungkin benar dia hanya terpesona dengan ketampanan KumaQi. Semoga perasaanya dengan KumaQi hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Bisa gawat kalau dia berubah menjadi seorang lesbian, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewa kedua orang tuanya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Hinata, apa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa, katakan saja Sakura."

"Apa kau bisa datang ke acara double dateku bersama Ino?"

"Untuk apa aku ke sana?"

"Gadis sombong itu menanyakanmu terus. Kau tahu kan, Ino adalah orang yang suka pamer segala macam tentang pacarnya. Pacar Ino sekarang adalah seorang model makanya dia ingin memamerkannya pada kita berdua."

Yamanaka Ino adalah teman sekelas Hinata yang suka memamerkan segala hal yang ia punya dan menganggap orang lain tak sama dengannya. Selain suka pamer, dia juga iri pada gadis lain yang pacarnya lebih tampan dari pacarnya. Dengan kata lain Ino tak suka jika ada gadis lain yang mengalahkan dirinya dalam segala hal. Ia ingin selalu berada diatas apalagi jika hal itu ada hubungannya dengan seorang pria. Sakura mungkin lupa kalau Hinata tak punya pacar.

"Sakura, apa kau gila? aku tak punya pacar. Apa kau tega melihatku sendirian melihat kalian berduaan?" protes Hinata. Ia tak mau terlihat merana, apalagi ia yakin bahwa Ino akan menertawakan status singlenya.

"Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong pada KumaQi untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarmu? Aku yakin Ino akan cemburu melihatmu memiliki kekasih setampan KumaQi," saran Sakura yang terkesan sedikit nyleneh.

"Sakura kau sudah tak waras. KumaQi itu perempuan bukan laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, tapi siapa yang sangka dengan wajah setampan itu ternyata dia adalah seorang perempuan. Tak ada yang mengira kalau Qi-chan perempuan. Ayolah Hinata, aku mohon. Aku tak mau mendengar celotehan ino yang memuakkan sendirian," rengek Sakura. Dasar gadis merah jambu itu selalu mengajak Hinata jika ia akan mengalami nasib buruk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak KumaQi. Tapi dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"Di Tokyo Disney Land," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku. Aku tutup teleponnya." Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang sebagai cara untuk mengurangi tekanan yang ia terima . Hinata tak yakin apakah KumaQi akan bersedia menolongnya. Apalagi ia harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto. Panggilan Naruto mengejutkan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Naruto berada di dekatnya. Apa ia juga mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sakura? "Aku daritadi mencarimu, ternyata kau disini." Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

"Qi-chan, apa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Menolong apa?"

"Ehem, KumaQi-chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku sehari saja. Bukan pacar sesungguhnya tapi khusus hari ini kau berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku."

Naruto tak langsung menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Ia terdiam, menatap mata Hinata tajam. Entah kenapa perempuan ini membuat jantungnya bergelora, apa pun kekonyolan yang Hinata katakan bisa membuatnya terpesona. Apalagi kali ini ia harus berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hinata. Tak harus pura-pura, jika memang Hinata menginginkan dirinya menjadi pacar sungguhan, dia akan menerimanya karena Naruto juga menyadari suatu perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya terhadap Hinata.

Semalaman Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Hatinya gelisah, karena ia harus berhadapan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tak lazim. Penampilan Hinata tadi malam terlalu seksi. Untuk menekan gelora yang membara di dalam batinnya, Naruto melakukan push up tengah malam. Ia melampiaskan semuanya melalui olahraga. Ia juga berfikir jika ia kelelahan maka akan mudah untuk tidur. Naruto bisa tidur nyenyak setelah melakukan push up sebanyak seratus kali dan shit up lima puluh kali. Hinata secara tidak langsung telah menyiksa Naruto dengan keindahan tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya, diantara para cosplayer yang lain, Naruto adalah anggota paling mesum dan paling porno. Koleksi majalah dewasanya mencapai dua rak kecil dan hardisk dengan kapasitas lebih dari lima ratus giga berisi semua jenis JAV. Tak heran jika Naruto berusaha keras menahan gelora birahinya yang memuncak ketika tidur satu ranjang dengan Hinata.

"Qi-chan, kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau tidak bersedia?" tanya Hinata sedih. Naruto memandang Hinata sejenak untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku bersedia, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-chan. Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ada seorang gadis menyebalkan yang mencoba untuk memamerkan segalanya bahkan jika itu pacarnya sekaligus. Aku tidak mau ia mengejekku dan menghinaku. Jadi aku mohon bantuanmu Qi-chan," mohon Hinata sembari membungkuk.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku akan membantumu jadi jangan khawatir. Dasar gadis bodoh," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang panjang. Blusshhh, perlakuan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan melayang tinggi.

"Te-terima kasih banyak Qi-chan."

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata berangkat dari rumah dengan menggunakan fasilitas angkutan umum berupa bis. Mereka rela sedikit berdesakkan demi sampai ke tempat tujuan. Posisi Hinata sedikit tak nyaman, semua orang mendesak kearahnya. Parahnya lagi, Hinata berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Ia tak berani menengadah ke atas karena tepat diatas kepalanya adalah wajah tampan Naruto. Sering kali kepala Hinata tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada Naruto mengikuti gerakan bis jika melewati tikungan. Diantara para lelaki, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang meraba bagian belakangnya. Ia tersentak bahkan sedikit ketakutan. Hinata berusaha menghindar tapi orang mesum itu, selalu mengikuti kemana Hinata bergerak. Naruto bisa melihat kegelisahan Hinata, gadis itu ingin menangis. Naruto tampak garang, ia marah Hinata diperlakukan tak senonoh oleh pria tua. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto bertukar posisi dengan Hinata. Pria tua mesum itu tampak terkejut ketika Hinata berpindah tempat.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh pacarku, aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulang tanganmu," bisik Naruto kepada pria tua mesum berambut botak. Pria itu terlihat ketakutan dan sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Greb, Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Hinata. Ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya. Tak ada hal mesum yang ia pikirkan, Naruto hanya ingin melindungi Hinata dari tangan-tangan jahil para pria durjana berhati mesum. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali wajah Hinata memerah saat berada di dekat Naruto. Ia terlalu sering merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya supaya terlihat normal dan tidak gugup. Namun seulas senyuman manis terlihat jelas di bibirnya yang mungil. Ia begitu bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

ooOOoo

Saat memasuki kawasan Tokyo Disney Land, sudah ada dua pasang kekasih yang menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Gadis berambut ungu itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Seperti biasa, Sakura begitu senang melihat kedatangan Hinata. Sedangkan Ino tak bereaksi apapun. Mata bulatnya melihat Naruto sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa tak suka terlihat jelas di raut wajah Ino.

"Ino, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Baik. Ayo kita masuk," jawab Ino sinis.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Ino. Pantas saja Ino niat sekali ingin mengenalkan sekaligus memamerkan pacarnya pada Hinata dan Sakura. Kekasihnya begitu rupawan dan gagah, rambutnya merah menyala dan fashionnya pun modern. Ino, Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan didepan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka bergandengan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Rasa iri Hinata pun muncul. Ia berpikir begitu menyenangkannya hidup kita jika sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hinata tak menyadari jika Naruto dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Tanpa rasa sungkan, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata yang mungil. Gadis itu tersentak dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Bukankah aku ini pacarmu? Kau tidak ingin Ino tahu kan kalau aku dan kau hanya pacar bohongan," ucap Naruto manja. Hinata tak bisa berucap, mulutnya seperti kunci sesuatu. "Percayalah padaku, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

Hinata tak bisa membantah, ia menyerahkan semua sandiwara ini kepada Naruto. Hari ini bukanlah hari biasa, namun hari ini juga bertepatan dengan diadakannya festival tanabata. Festival yang rutin diadakan setiap tanggal tujuh juli dan sudah menjadi tradisi di Jepang. Pada perayaan Tanabata, orang jepang memiliki tradisi untuk menuliskan harapan-harapan pada secarik kertas kecil berwarna-warni, kemudian menggantungkannya di batang pohon bambu yang diberi nama "Sasa". Di tengah-tengah lokasi Tokyo Disney land, terdapat sasa berukuran raksasa. Pohon bambu itu sudah penuh dengan kertas warna-warni yang penuh dengan harap setiap orang. Hinata dan yang lainnya mulai menulis sebuah harapan. Tak banyak yang Hinata inginkan, ia hanya menulis sebuah kalimat singkat namun memiliki arti yang begitu dalam. Gadis cantik itu menulis, _"Tuhan, rubahlah seorang yang aku cintai menjadi seorang laki-laki."_ Kegalauan Hinata semakin menjadi terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Karena sejauh ini Naruto semakin terlihat keren dimatanya. Pria itu memerankan sandiwaranya begitu baik. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang sebenarnya dan pria yang sesungguhnya. Selama menaiki wahana ekstrim, Naruto lah yang melindunginya.

Di saat para perempuan asyik memesan makanan. Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Di toilet pria ia bertemu dengan Gaara, pacar Yamanaka Ino. Awalnya Naruto tak mempedulikannya namun celotehan Gaara yang begitu memuakkan membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mengabaikannnya.

"Hinata, kekasihmu itu, sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya?" tanya Gaara blak-blakkan tanpa malu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Hah aku iri padamu. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis seseksi dan secantik Hinata. Pria tampan sepertimu pasti sudah mendapatkan segalanya. Bahkan jika kau meminta Hinata untuk melayanimu di atas ranjang, dia pasti tidak akan menolak."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Naruto mulai berang dan gerah mendengar celotehan menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Wanita itu makhluk paling bodoh di dunia. Hanya dengan bermodal ketampanan kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya bahkan mereka rela menyerahkan tubuhnya demi kau. Wanita itu hanya menilai seorang laki-laki dari wajahnya. Kalau dia memanfaatkanmu demi gengsi mereka, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan mereka dengan tubuhnya mereka. Hah, seandainya Hinata itu pacarku, mungkin sehari aku bisa bermain dengannya lebih dari lima kali. Kau pikir aku mencintai Ino? tidak, aku hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya untuk melayaniku"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah mengerikan, wajahnya yang tampan berubah menjadi seekor monster yang sedang kelaparan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar celotehan Gaara yang menghina Hinata. Semesum-mesumnya Naruto tapi ia tak pernah memandang rendah wanita. Karena dari wanitalah dia bisa terlahir di dunia.

"Dasar brengsek," gumam Naruto pelan. Buugh, ia meninjukan satu pukulan di pipi kiri Gaara. Pria bersurai merah itu pun terhuyung jatuh ketika menerima sebuah pukulan keras dari Naruto. Gaara tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengusap darah yang menutupi lukanya. Namun raut wajah Gaara berubah menyeramkan.

"Memang siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau melukai wajahku yang berharga ini. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

"Kau berharga? Pria yang tak menghargai perempuan lebih baik tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Apa kau juga memandang rendah ibumu sendiri?!" bantah Naruto.

Gaara tak mau kalah, ia juga meninju pipi kanan Naruto. Luka memar terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya. Naruto semakin tak terima, ia meninju Gaara untuk kedua kalinya. Baik Naruto maupun Gaara tak ada yang mau saling mengalah. Seorang pria yang tak dikenal melihat perkelahian mereka dan melaporkannya ke pihak keamanan.

"Hentikan!" teriak security yang menjaga keamanan Tokyo Disney land.

ooOOo

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Di antara mereka bertiga hanya Ino yang paling banyak berbicara. Ia begitu membanggakan Gaara. Ia juga tak segan-segan menceritakan hubungan badannya bersama Gaara. Baik Sakura maupun Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menjadi pendengar Setia. Si gadis sombong itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata, percuma memiliki kekasih berwajah tampan namun tidak bisa diandalkan, tidak kaya dan tidak terkenal. Hinata dan Sakura tak mau ambil pusing tentang itu. Biarlah Ino menggonggong sesuka hati.

Jika Naruto dan Gaara berkelahi di toilet namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia lebih asyik bermain game di ponselnya. Tiba-tiba suasana disekitar mereka bertiga sedikit gaduh, bahkan beberapa ulang berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Kusak-kusuk beberapa rang yang mengatakan bahwa ada perkelahian di toilet pria. Hinata sedikit shock, karena Naruto alias KumaQi pergi ke kamar mandi. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berkari mengikuti orang-orang. Sedangkan Sasuke cuek dan tetap asyik dengan permainannya.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" teriak security. Penjaga keamanan itu dibantu oleh dua orang laki-laki lain untuk menahan Naruto dan Gaara. "Jika kalian tak mau berhenti. Aku akan menjebloskan kalian ke penjara!"

Nyali Gaara dan Naruto mengkerut mendengar ancaman security. Keduanya sedikit tenang, nafasnya pun kembali normal. Wajah ke duanya memar karena saling pukul.

"KumaQi-chan," sapa Hinata ragu sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiam diri. "Gaara-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Ino.

"Sekarang, kalian berdua pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Naruto maupu Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan dua orang yang berusaha melerai mereka secara kasar. Mereka berdua membenarkan baju masing-masing dan mengusap darah yang membasahi pelipis bibirnya. Hinata mendekati Naruto dengan perasaan was-was. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa mengimbangi Gaara walaupun dia perempuan.

"KumaQi-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak Hinata.

"Ino, lebih baik carilah pria lain. Laki-laki brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkanmu." ujar Naruto pedas. Ia tak puas jika tidak memberinya pelajaran.

"Apa?" tanya Ino bingung,

ooOOoo

Acara triple date berjalan tidak lancar, walaupun telah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Ino untuk meneruskan kencan mereka. Bisa dipastikan suasananya begitu tak nyaman karena baik Naruto dan Gaara masih perang urat saraf. Sampai malam pun suasana itu tidak pernah berubah. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, ingin sekali mereka pulang namun masih ada sebuah pertunjukan kembang api yang menakjubkan di setiap festival Tanabata. Pertunjukan kembang api berbentuk hati. Konon katanya jika melakukan ciuman dibawah kembang api hati itu makan hubungan kalian akan abadi selamanya.

Satu jam sebelum penyalaan kembang api, semua pasang kekasih asyik menikmati langit gelap yang di penuhi bintang. Mereka duduk dihamparan rumput yang berada di dekat sungai buatan Tokyo Disney land. Suasana hari ini begitu romantis, wajah Sakura maupun Sasuke tampak bahagia. Ino juga sama, hanya Gaara yang terlihat biasa saja. Hinata tersenyum melihat fenomena ini. Bisa dipastikan, jika acara kembang api dimulai maka ia berada di tengah-tengah lautan sepasang kekasih yang melakukan ciuman. Jika semuanya sibuk bermesraan, Hinata sibuk menempelkan plester pada pipi kanan Naruto yang terluka.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan."

"Sugoi, walaupun kau perempuan tapi kau tak kalah kuat dari Gaara atau mungkin Gaara yang terlalu lemah. Aku penasaran kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Karena menjelekkanmu dan menghinamu dengan kalimat kotor. Aku benci pria yang tak bisa menghargai wanita. Enyahlah mereka dari muka bumi ini."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, arus cintanya kepada pria berambut priang itu semakin besar. Jadi, ia rela berkelahi dengan Gaara hanya demi membelanya. Bukankah itu namanya pahlawan. Sikap Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Hinata melayang tinggi. Hanya seorang pria sejati yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Lagi-lagi Hinata seakan lupa didalam pikirannya Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh mengelilingi mereka. Letusan kembang api mulai terdengar diantara malam yang gelap. Semuanya bersorak, bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Saat satu kembang api berbentuk hati meletus, semua sepasang kekasih yang mengelilingi mereka berciuman satu sama lain. Mereka saling berpagut dengan segenap jiwa. Hinata menunduk, ia tak mau melihat hal memalukan seperti itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Andai… andai saja, KumaQi adalah seorang laki-laki, mungkin saja… tidak… pasti mereka akan berciuman sama seperti yang lain.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut.

"Iya, ada ap… ."

Cup, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata yang lembut dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah. Hinata terbelalak, ia tak menyangka Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai KumaQi seorang perempuan akan melakukan hal ini. Menciumnya, dibawah kembang api yang berbentuk hati. Bodohnya lagi, Hinata tak berusaha menolak. Ia malah membalas ciuman Naruto dengan segenap jiwanya. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semuanya. Ia tahu Naruto perempuan tapi kenapa ia ingin melakukan hal ini bersamanya. Jantungnya rasanya ingin melompat ketika melakukan ciuman ini bersama Naruto. Ketika Naruto mulai melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata membuka mata. Ia tersadar, batinnya tergoncang ketika ia menikmati ciuman itu dengan seorang perempuan.

 _"Apa… apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Kenapa, kenapa aku merasa bahagia saat KumaQi menciumku. Dia seorang perempuan tapi kenapa? Kenapa?"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi seperti manusia kekuarangan darah.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto polos.

 _"Aku bahagia bersamanya. Apa aku sekarang seorang lesbian? lesbian… lesbian… lesbian…"_ kata-kata lesbian memenuhi memori otak Hinata. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa ia seorang lesbian. Matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia juga tak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Semua pandangannya berubah hitam dan saat itu Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata bangun, Hinata!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **THE TRAP GENDER (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Akhirnya FF ini tamat juga sekarang tinggal melanjutkan FF yang lain. FF ini konfliknya aku buat sederhana nggak berat karena ini chapternya pendek kalau panjang mungkin agak berat dikit. Perlu diketahui, aku orangnya kalau buat FF moodnya cenderung pilih FF yang mana jadi ya itu yang paling aku kebut. Mumpung moodku cocoknya ma FF ini jadi aku kebut biar TAMAT dan nggak gantung plus nggak diprotes reader hehe.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca baik yang sudah meninggalkan jejak maupun Silent reader atas apresiasinya. Semoga FF ini tak mengecewakan endingnya.**

 **.**

.

Cahaya lampu yang mencolok membuat pupil Hinata merespon pancaran lampu kamarnya. Alis Hinata mulai bergerak-gerak, tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya mulai bergerak dan membuka secara perlahan. Samar-samar Hinata melihat Sakura dan Naruto berada tepat di depannya. Bola mata Hinata begitu fokus ke Naruto. Perempuan tampan yang tadi menciumnya. Mengingat kejadian itu Hinata tersentak, ia segera menjauh dari Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah akibat jarak antara keduanya begitu dekat.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah," ujar Naruto penuh kelegaan.

"Hah, rasanya lega sekali. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan Hinata-chan. Apa kau tadi tak enak badan?" tanya Sakura penuh perhatian. Gadis cantik itu tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum pada Sakura.

Untuk malam ini Hinata ingin sendiri. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengganggunya. Hinata hanya ingin merenung mememikirkan kejadian hari ini. Ciumannya dengan Naruto memberikan dampak besar baginya. Goncangan psikologis namun juga kepuasaan batin. Psikisnya terguncang karena ia menikmati ciuman dari seorang perempuan dan ia mungkin seorang lesbian. Kepuasaan batin, karena ia menerima sebuah ciuman dari orang yang dicintainya. Tidak, ia ingin dirinya kembali normal seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sakura, Kumaqi, aku mohon kalian pulanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruh kami pulang?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti apa yang Hinata katakan. Selama perjalanan pulang, keduanya terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka merasa ada yang aneh dari Hinata. Padahal saat di Disney land, Hinata terlihat biasa saja dan tidak murung. Naruto mecoba mengingat-ingat apakah dia melakukan kesalahan saat melihat kembang api? Apa karena ciuman itu sikap Hinata jadi berubah? Sepertinya memang iya, ciuman itulah yang membuat Hinata seperti ini. Lagipula dimata Hinata, ia seorang perempuan bukan seorang laki-laki. Bodoh sekali, seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu. Karena suasana yang begitu romantis, Naruto jadi terbawa suasana.

"Kumaqi-chan, apa kau merasa sikap Hinata sedikit aneh?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," jawab Naruto sambil menyesali perbuatannya di dalam hati.

"Aku yakin, ada suatu hal yang terjadi selama di Disney land? Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto singkat. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya pada Sakura. Ia tak ingin Sakura menganggapnya yang bukan-bukan. Mungkin saja Hinata sekarang membencinya karena ciuman itu.

ooOOoo

Ke esokan harinya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata dalam keadaan gawat karena sejak kejadian tadi malam Hinata tak masuk sekokah. Hinata tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, seberat apapun masalahnya ia masih terlihat ceria dan masih masuk sekolah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu?. Saat sampai ke rumah Hinata, Sakura diantar oleh ibu Hinata ke kamar Hinata yang ada di lantai dua. Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia berharap kedatangannya kali ini membuahkan hasil. Sakura mengetuk pintu Hinata berkali-kali namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan membukakan pintu.

"Hinata, buka pintu. Ini aku Sakura, kau di dalam kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya seberat apapun masalahmu," ucap Sakura sedih melihat sahabatnya yang bersikap aneh selama dua hari ini.

Clek, daun pintu kamar Hinata berputar dan terbuka. Sakura terkejut melihat penampilan Hinata yang sedikit menyeramkan. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, matanya membengkak dengan kantung mata yang mulai mengitam. Hinata seperti zombie yang berkeliaran di pusat kota. Sakura menelan ludah, sepertinya masalah Hinata lebih serius daripada masalah-masalah yang sebelumnya. Cara berjalan Hinata pun berubah lambat, benar-benar mirip zombie. Sahabatnya itu duduk tak berdaya diatas ranjang. Sakura begitu prihatin melihatnya.

"Hinata sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," tanya Sakura prihatin.

"Sepertinya aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi wanita menyimpang," ucap Hinata sedih mengingat masa depannya yang sepertinya akan suram.

"Wanita menyimpang. Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Sakura, apa kau masih ingat dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintai Kumaqi-chan?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Itu, aku memang mencintanya bukan karena aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu."

"Apaaaa?! Ka-kau, mencintai, Qi-chan?! Apa kau sudah gila?! Hinata dia itu…. ."

"Perempuan aku tahu. Tapi saat Qi-chan menciumku di festival kembang api tanabata, bukan rasa jijik yang aku rasakan tapi perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Melayang tinggi, bagaikan seorang cupid yang telah menemukan kekasihnya. Sakura, aku mohon tolong aku. Kembalikan aku seperti semula!" rengek Hinata pada Sakura.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu. Tapi kenapa Qi-chan menciummu?" tanya Sakura penasaran tingkat akut.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu," jawab Hinata frustasi dan depresi.

"Astaga, jangan-jangan, Qi-chan seorang lesbian!" ucap Sakura shock.

"Huaaaaa…..huaaaa….huaaaa…. ."

Tangis Hinata pecah mendengar kata lesbian dari Sakura. Ia tak ingin berada di dalam dunia gelap yang menyimpang. Tidak ia tidak mau membuat orang tuanya kecewa, bagaimanapun juga jika sudah dewasa nanti ia harus menikah dengan seorang laki-laki dan memiliki keturunan yang lucu. Bukan seorang perempuan. Sakura juga tak menyangka gadis secantik Hinata dan bisa mendapatkan laki-laki macam apapun dengan mudah jika ia mau, ternyata seorang lesbian. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya ini memiliki perilaku yang menyimpang. Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang di internet. Ia ingat jika Hinata adalah penggemar berat salah satu aktor muda Jepang.

"Hinata, lihat ini. Diantara dua foto ini kau lebih memilih mana, Yui atau Yamazaki Kento? Siapa yang menurutmu lebih menarik?" tanya Sakura dan harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Hinata. Jika ia seorang lesbian tentunya ia akan memilih Yui.

"Apa kau gila?! tentu saja Yamazaki Kento lebih menarik dan tampan. Dia laki-laki sempurna, aku pernah bermimpi ingin menikahinya dan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Kento-kun. Kau tahu sendiri aku penggemar beratnya."

Oke, untuk sementara jawaban Hinata seperti wanita normal pada umumnya. Menurut Sakura, hanya gadis menyimpang saja yang tidak menyukai Yamazaki Kento. Sakura kembali berkutat di ponselnya, ia memilih salah satu foto seseorang untuk dibandingkan dengan Yamazaki Kento. Sakura melihatkan ponselnya tepat di depan mata Hinata.

"Hinata, lihat, siapa yang lebih tampan dan lebih kau suka, Yamazaki Kento atau KumaQi-chan?" Sakura memperlihatkan foto paling tampan antara keduanya. Foto Naruto berpenampilan sehari-sehari layaknya seorang laki-laki. Hinata menelan ludah, ini pertanyaan yang sulit. "Hinata, jawab saja seperti yang ada di pikiranmu!"

"K… Ku… Kumaqi-chan," jawab Hinata sedih padahal dia sendiri yang memilih nya. Sakura meringis, ternyata temannya ini benar-benar menyimpang. Hal ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Sudah kuduga. Baik, kalau begitu. Hinata, ambil kertas dan bolpoin," perintah Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ambil saja, nanti kau juga tahu." Hinata mengikuti apa yang Sakura perintahkan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan tempat pensilnya dari meja belajar dan kembali duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Sekarang tuliskan tiga hal setiap satu baris. Aku bukan lesbi, lesbi itu menjijikan dan aku suka laki-laki. Tulis kalimat itu sebanyak seribu kali."

"Heeee, kau menyiksaku Sakura. Seribu kali itu banyak sekali," protes Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyiksamu. Aku ini menyelamatkanmu dari kegelapan. Ingat selain menulis, kau juga harus paham apa yang kau tulis. Bertekatlah kau akan sembuh dan tidak menjadi lesbian lagi." Hinata tak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya memelas mengharap keringanan dari Sakura. "Kenapa diam saja, ayo lakukan."

"Hai," jawab Hinata sedikit ketakutan. Temannya itu jika marah wajahnya yang cantik berubah menjadi monster. Hinata mulai menulis seperti yang sakura perintahkan.

"Aku bukan lesbi, lesbi itu menjijikan dan aku suka laki-laki. Tulis kalimat itu sebanyak seribu kali," tulis Hinata sambil bergumam.

Dua jam, tiga jam berlalu. Akhirnya Hinata bisa menyelesaikan perintah Sakura. Tangannya seakan mau lepas dari bahunya. Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum puas, ia bertekad untuk merubah dirinya. Semoga usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ia juga berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada KumaQi.

"Sakura, aku sudah selesai. Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Aku akan menulis hal ini setiap harinya," ucap Hinata gembira. Sakura tersenyum senang, melihat tekad sahabatnya yang ingin sekali sembuh. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat ya Hinata-chan," tanya Sakura bangga, Hinata pun mengangguk. "Sekarang, tempelkan semua poster Yamazaki Kento milikmu diseluruh dinding kamarmu."

"Apa? ibuku pasti akan memarahiku karena ini. Poster tidak boleh ditempel karena akan merusak cat dinding."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sembuh. Jika ibumu memarahimu, dengar saja jangan membantah. Setelah marah pasti akan baik lagi."

Hinata menangguk, ia berdiri dan mengambil koleksi poster Yamazaki Kento yang ia simpan di lemari. Hinata dan Sakura membantu memasangkan poster-poster itu hampir diseluruh dinding kamar Hinata. Keduanya bekerja keras. Hinata memiliki berbagai macam jenis poster idolanya itu. Mulai dari yang terkecil sampai dengan Jumbo. Khusus yang berukuran Jumbo, Sakura sengaja meletakkannya tepat dihadapan ranjang Hinata. Hal ini dilakukan agar Hinata mengingat kembali bahwa yang ia sukai adalah pria seperti Yamazaki Kento sebelum ia tidur.

Mereka berdua berbaring setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Memasang poster diseluruh dinding memang cukup melelahkan. Hinata menerawang poster Yamazaki Kento yang berukuran super besar. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Benar, laki-laki seperti Yamazaki Kentolah yang ia suka. Dari dulu, ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang mirip dengan pria ini.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang jangan bertemu pernah lagi dengan KumaQi. Jika ia menghubungimu, abaikan saja. Menjauhlah, aku yakin dengan begitu kau akan melupakan perasaanmu padanya.

"Ehmm, aku mengerti. Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata penuh semangat.

"Hinata-chan, Ganbatte."

Hinata tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Sakura juga tersenyum senang. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Sakura tak inging melihat Hinata sedih dan merasa terbuang, Ia ingin memberi semangat kepada Hinata untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

ooOOoo

Tiga minggu berlalu, selama itu pula Naruto tak bisa menghubungi Hinata. Nomor Hinata tak lagi aktif. Sepertinya Hinata mengubah nomer ponselnya. Sudah berkali-kali Naruto berusaha bertemu dengan Hinata baik di sekolah maupun di rumah, namun gadis itu selalu menjauh darinya. Naruto menyerah dan sudah dua minggu ini ia tak pernah lagi berusaha bertemu atau pun menghubungi Hinata. Jujur, Naruto begitu merindukan gadis itu. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali memikirkannya. Ini semua karena kesalahannya. Ciuman itu membuat Hinata berubah dan tak mau menyapanya lagi. Waktu itu ia terbawa suasana, Naruto lupa jika ia adalah seorang perempuan dimata Hinata. Tentu saja, gadis itu akan berpikir yang macam-macam tentangnya. Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri dalam kaca kamar mandi. Hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa Hinata. Ia mencintainya.

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

Bel rumah Naruto berbunyi berkali-kali tanpa aturan. Terdengar berisik dan begitu menyebalkan. Siapa orang yang memencet bel pagi-pagi seperti ini? Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, emosinya tersulut oleh orang yang seenaknya memencet bel rumah orang tanpa sopan santun. Tangan Naruto yang halus memutar daun pintu lalu kemudian membukanya. Naruto menelan ludah, ia tampak shock melihat Sakura berdiri didepan rumahnya. Sakura melongo, bibirnya terbuka melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan trining hitam.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Qi-chan... ." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya di dada Naruto yang terlihat agak bidang dan sedikit kekar. Dadanya rata dan tak ada bejolan. Glek, Sakura penasaran, apakah matanya yang mungkin bermasalah. Pleek, Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Naruto yang rata. " _Rata, benar-benar rata_." Merasa malu dengan perbuatan Sakura, Naruto segera melepaskan tangan Sakura dari dadanya.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto malu.

"Qi-chan, kenapa dadamu tidak ada benjolannya? Ra-rata… ?"

"Heh?" Naruto beralih melihat dadanya. Ahh dia paham, selama ini Sakura menganggapnya seorang perempuan seperti Hinata. Jadi wajar kalau dia terkejut melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Ahh, ternyata seperti itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan dadanya rata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dari lahir dadaku memang rata," jawab Naruto asal. Sakura melongo, ia tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Aku laki-laki tentu saja dadaku rata," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Heeeeh, a-apa? kau bilang apa? laki-laki," tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Masuklah."

ooOOoo

Sakura menyeruput teh hangat buatan Naruto. Niat awal dia datang ke rumah Naruto alias KumaQi untuk memarahinya habis-habisan. Ia tak tahan melihat Hinata yang tampak tertekan. Ia berpikir, melupakan KumaQi adalah cara yang tepat dan solusi terbaik tapi ternyata Hinata semakin galau bahkan sering menangis karena merindukan orang ini. Setidaknya, sekarang Sakura lega mengetahui bahwa KumaQi adalah seorang laki-laki sejati. Ia juga baru tahu kalau seorang cosplayer bernama samaran KumaQi ini adalah seorang atlet basket putra di Sekolahnya. Sakura melirik Naruto sejenak, pria itu memakai kaos putih polos dan trining hitam. Penampilannya begitu santai, ia baru menyadari bahwa pria ini terlalu tampan. Pantas saja Hinata jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah menganggapmu seorang perempuan. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika kau laki-laki."

"Hal itu sudah biasa, jadi aku tak terkejut sama sekali," jawab Naruto ramah.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengaku bahwa kau perempuan di dunia maya?"

"Jika para penggemarku benar-benar menyukaiku secara tulus, mereka tentu tak mempersalahkan apa genderku. Mereka menyukaiku bukan karena semata-mata ketampananku tapi menyukaiku karena karyaku. Bukankah seru jika mereka masih menerka-nerka apa genderku yang sebenarnya? Hehehe."

Tak bisa dipercaya, ia membuat pengakuan seperti itu dihadapan para penggemarnya hanya karena ingin melihat mereka sibuk berdebat tentang gendernya. Gara-gara tingkah konyolnya itu membuat sahabatnya hampir gila dan ketakutan setengah mati jika ia seorang lesbian. Sakura mengambil bantal di sofa dan memukul kepala Naruto berkali-kali.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan, sa-sakit!" rengek Naruto kesakitan. Sakura menghentikan pukulannya dengan amarah yang membara. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Gara-gara kau Hinata hampir gila. Gara-gara dia mencintaimu, ia selalu berpikir dirinya seorang lesbian dan pergi ke pskiater. Semakin ia berusaha melupakanmu semakin besar ia merindukanmu!" teriak Sakura penuh amarah.

"Apa? Hinata mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

ooOOoo

Hinata termenung menatap poster jumbo Yamazaki Kento yang ada dikamarnya. Mata lavendernya melihat seluruh dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan wajah tampan aktor kesayangannya ini. Beribu ekspresi tampan Kento, tak membuat Hinata bisa melupakan dan menghilangkan perasaanya terhadap Naruto. Berpuluh lembar kertas ia habiskan untuk terapi sugesti dirinya sendiri dan menulis dia bukan lesbian, tetap saja hatinya hanya untuk Naruto. Seberapapun ia berusaha untuk menghindarinya, menjauhinya dan melupakannya semakin kuat pula rasa cintannya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mungkin dia memang di takdirkan oleh Tuhan sebagai seorang perempuan yang menyimpang dari kodrat. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering membuyarkan lamunanya. Hinata menerima sebuah pesan dari Sakura.

 ** _Hinata-chan, temui aku aku dilapangan basket terdekat. Aku ingin kau menemaniku. Aku bosan sendirian._**

Hinata tersenyum manis setiap membaca pesan dari Sakura. Gadis itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertawa, menghiburnya saat sedih dan menyemangatinya setiap kali ia terpuruk. Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya, ia mengambil jaket dari belakang pintunya lalu pergi keluar. Lagu Utada Hikaru – First Love, menemani jalan Hinata dalam kesunyian malam. Hinata tersenyum ketika ia melihat seseorang asyik bermain basket sendirian dari kejauhan. Hinata bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan temannya bisa bermain basket. Tanpa ragu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura chan…. ," intonasi suara Hinata berubah ketika ia tahu bahwa sosok itu bukan Sakura tapi Naruto. Hinata diam, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan seperti patung. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi tatapan tajam Naruto membuat kakinya tak bisa bergerak.

"Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Hinata gugup sambil melepas earphone dari telinganya.

"Sakura, tidak pernah kesini. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengirim pesan padamu. Jika tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil melempar bola basket kedalam ring. Masuk dan ia mendapatkan tiga poin.

KumaQi dari segi apapun dia memang seperti laki-laki, tampan dan Hinata baru tahu jika ia bisa bermain basket. Naruto tersenyum, ia pun kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Gadis cantik itu menunduku karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Ia teralalu gugup dan mundur dua langkah untuk menjaga jarak. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mencoba menghindarinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Hinata tak langsung menjawab, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tak mungkin jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin fokus dengan sekolahku. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian masuk universitas. Aku harus belajar dengan giat agar orang tuaku bahagia. Jadi, maafkan aku," ucap Hinata bohong.

"Benarkah tapi aku lihat kau selalu bersama Sakura dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," bantah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"KumaQi-chan itu aku dan Sakura…. ."

"Jangan bohong, bukan itu kan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin bukan itu. Apa karena aku menciummu saat festival tanabata, lalu kau begitu marah padaku? Aku minta maaf jika memang hal itu membuatmu marah. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"Apa kau bilang? Terbawa suasana katamu. Lalu karena terbawa suasana kau seenaknya saja mencium orang lain. Kau pikir aku apa?! Kau pikir perbuatanmu waras! Kau perempuan, kenapa kau menciumku?! Apa kau pikir aku laki-laki! Perempuan mencium perempuan apa itu wajar!" ucap Hinata berapi-api.

"Jadi benar kau marah denganku karena aku menciummu. Kau menghindariku karena hal itu," tanya Naruto datar.

"Bukan, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya," gumam Hinata.

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Percuma, aku mengatakan hal ini semuanya percuma. Aku hanya ingin kembali menjadi gadis normal sebelum mengenalmu. Aku menghindarimu karena aku ingin diriku yang dulu kembali. Aku tahu hubunganku dan denganmu ini mustahil maka dari itu aku menjauhimu. Ini semua salahmu kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku dan menciumku. Kembalikan diriku yang dulu!" emosi Hinata memuncak. Cairan bening mulai mengalir ke pipinya. Ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menunjukan perasaan dan kekesalannya.

"Apa aku salah mencium seorang gadis yang aku cintai?" tanya Naruto, matanya yang biru menatap tajam ke arah mata lavender Hinata.

"Kau gila, kau benar-benar gila. KumaQi-chan kau memang benar-benar gila!" teriak Hinata. "Kau itu perempuan seharusnya kau mencintai laki-laki bukan aku. Kau tak tahu kalau aku perempuan. Apa kau buta?! Kau membuatku gila, kau telah membuatku menjadi seorang lesbian. Apa kau tahu betapa depresinya aku ketika aku sadar mencintai perempuan sepertimu!"

Naruto terdiam, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia ingin Hinata mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu Hinata begitu tertekan dan frustasi karena menganggap dirinya seorang lesbian. Naruto hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang menangis sepuasnya. Dengan begini hatinya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Perempuan. Cihhh, siapa bilang aku perempuan? Hinata apa kau benar-benar bodoh sehingga kau tak bisa membedakan fisik, suara, tingkah, sikap antara perempuan dan laki-laki," tanya Naruto blak-blakkan. Ia begitu gemas dengan Hinata.

"Apa maksdmu itu Qi-Chan?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semudah itu mempercayai artikel yang bertebaran di Internet tentang diriku. Aku diam saja karena aku ingin kau tahu dengan sendirinya siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Apa, aku sama sekali tak mengerti Qi-chan?"

"Nama asliku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku… ." Naruto melepas jaket dan kaosnya tepat di depan Hinata. Pria tampan itu bertelanjang dada tanpa malu. "Seorang laki-laki."

Hinata tercengang, matanya yang indah melihat Naruto mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Sekarang ia fokus melihat bagian dada Naruto. Rata, tak ada benjolan dan bidang. Hinata sadar, Hinata sekarang tahu KumaQi adalah laki-laki tulen bukan perempuan. Perasaanya begitu lega dan bahagia, ternyata orang yang selama ini di cintainya adalah seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Jadi kau… ,"

"Benar Hinata-chan, aku seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana bis…."

Naruto menyambar begitu saja bibir Hinata yang mungil. Ia mencium Hinata dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Ciumannya begitu lembut selaras dengan perasaannya untuk Hinata. Gadis bersurai ungu itu sekarang mengerti jika Naruto itu laki-laki bukan perempuan. Hinata tak lagi ragu membalas ciuman panas dari Naruto. Keduanya saling berpagut, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata memeluk bahkan membelai rambut Naruto dengan tangannya. Saat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Keduanya tertawa mengingat kesalahpaham yang terlah terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Kau bukan seorang lesbian, kau gadis normal karena mencintai laki-laki," goda Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Kau ini memang pembuat masalah. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai seorang perempuan?"

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu dan aku mengerti."

"Tapi benarkah kau seorang laki-laki?" tanya Hinata polos dan ingin sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Apa perlu kita mandi bersama agar kau tahu bagaimana milikku?" Naruto membalas godaan Hinata secara vulgar. Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya memerah, ia begitu malu mendengar kalimat seperti itu. "Ha..ha…hachiiimmm."

"Naruto kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Sepertinya aku terserang flu. Ha…Hachuimmm."

"Kau ini memang bodoh, siapa suruh kau membuka baju disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini," omel Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan hal ini, sampai kapan pun kau tak akan percaya kalau aku laki-laki," Naruto tak terima Hinata memarahinya karena membuka baju dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Lagi pula dia melakukan semua ini demi Hinata.

"Naruto-kun _, Daisuki da_ (aku sangat menyukaimu)"

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Ia juga menyukai gadis ini. Ia berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Hinata sampai kapanpun.

"Hinata, _Zettai ni shiawase ni suru kara (_ Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu)."

Mendengar janji Naruto, Hinata tak bisa berkata banyak. Ia memeluk Naruto erat. Ia tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Berpisah dengannya walau cuma hitungan minggu rasanya begitu berat. Ia juga berjanji akan membahagiakan Naruto selama hidupnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau masih ingat, kau pernah telanjang bulat di depanku?" goda Naruto. Kepala Hinata seperti dipukul seseorang secara bertubi-tubi. Benar, dia ingat dia pernah tanpa rasa malu bertelanjang ria di depan Naruto. Itu sungguh memalukan, bagaimana bisa ia bertelanjang ria di depan seorang pria. Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia terlalu shock. Wajahnya yang putih pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Saat itu, kau terlihat sangat seksi hehehe," bisik Naruto manja.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata menahan rasa malu. Pria berambut pirang itu berlari menjauhi Hinata. Hinata tak terima, ia berusaha mengejar Naruto dan menyumpal mulutnya. "Awas kau ya, jangan meledekku seperti itu!"

 ** _THE END_**

 **Yang penasaran siapa Yamazaki Kento, cari saja di google. Aku sekarang lagi fangirlingan ke dia dan perlu kalian ketahui Yamazaki Kento adalah aktor jepang yang bisa membuatku Move On dari Kumaqi. #gagpenting :v**


End file.
